


Faíscas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Urbosa era elétrica.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	Faíscas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815543) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #102 - spark (faísca).

Urbosa era elétrica. Seus poderes estavam sempre ativos, logo abaixo da superfície. Quando Urbosa a tocava, Zelda podia sentir toda aquela eletricidade, se movendo pela sua pele. Quando se beijavam, faíscas passavam entre elas. Era mágico. Em um mundo de coisas impossíveis, fantástico. Ela se movia com graça e autoridade, suavidade e poder. Uma verdadeira líder em todos os sentidos da palavra, e Zelda a admirava e a invejava por isso, mas acima de tudo amava ela por isso. Um amor feito de faíscas e de magia, de sonhos e de esperança, em um mundo que precisava de tudo isso.


End file.
